User blog:Wachowman/ERB WIKI SONG/ Ft, most regular users
Hello everybody, as I said a month ago I am making an ERB WIKI SONG that will evolve all (regular) users in itself, this would've been Released earlier but since Roxanne broke my other IPad (long story if you haven't already heard) which had my notes in it, which the song was on, I had to re-write most if it, I remembered a good amount of lines, but I say it's even better then before, so I guess thanks Roxanne :D Before we start, I used all REGULAR users (or Users I have Atleast met) in this song, so if you're not in it, it's one of the following reasons 1.I don't fucking know you :) 2.You're not a fucking regular :) 3.I fucking forgot :) Ok, now that, that's clear there's one more thing to explain, this is supposed to be sung in a Weird Al Yancovic Style, y'know, like a quick-ish talking/singing and at some points long spaces :3 if it doesn't feel right when you sing it....think a fucking gain :3 Ok, now lets get to the song :D SONG TIME (accordion starts playing (remember, kinda fast singing and long spaces)* Here at the ERB wiki there's many thing you'll see, We're here for people of all ages, from 10-23. Oh, someone gets kicked everyday or maybe even banned, So if you need help getting around, let me give you a hand! ''(Accordion solo, then plays again) We. Have. A. Man who once was a cow but he got turned into Meat But look out for his Raping Sloth Pope Poll cause its something you can't beat. We have A Guy who Sockpuppets and makes himself more of a loser, We have 2 Bureaucrats ones a Yankees Fan and the others Sheldon Cooper (Accordion solo, then plays again) We are a one of a kind wiki, were all like family here, Well except for this Paro guy who's nuts are every where. There's a Flare a Tux a Wolf Beyblade and even a Weavile We have a user who's been Branded and even a Dawg who's been set on fire (Accordion play more) So. You. Can't. Say that were a bad wiki we got everything you need, From Actors to Rappers to Categories anything related to ERB. we have a Doctor who always add emotes and gets a bunch if glory, A Priest A Cake a Hippie Rat it's self explanatory. We have a Beat Maker a Card Maker which are the best I've ever seen, 3 Youtubers, a Hornet a Justin and a Jacob with a SZ (Accordion Gets more intense) An 18 year old brony Who always helps out his bro, A Sexy Ass wrestler a Movie maker and Eyes with an Afro An Awesome guy a Mr.Awesome a Awesom Times 6 and an Awesome with a Z A Hawk at night a Stalker girl who have a son named RTP There's even A Guy who got 1000 edits just form his profile, A User who used to like Mudkipz, but then went to Torkoal (close enough rhyme) *Accordion goes faster* A guy named Loygan A Tesla Impeccably Dressed A guy named Scrawland who's one of the best. Lets go BackToTheFuture tho get rid of a Pest Who came to this wiki and made a mess! (Accordion goes back to normal speed) Well I guess were almost done, but there's still a bit more, Cause this wiki is not a Dream and were defiantly not poor There's a Kev a Bone a Hood a Gun and even a Stellers fan And one does not simply fight and then go to peace with This Man A Zombie a Love backwards a Poskitch a Damaster and also a Dragon A guy who's name after the number 4 And even the Negative version. Before you come on this wiki, there's something you should know, There's 2 people crushing Penises and Vaginas so I'd watch were you go. There's. A. Guy. Who is Luigi and he's even a Justing Beiber fan, And look out for a certain user that acts like Slenderman Well I guess that's about it, I'm pretty much done, Wait, there's these 2 Other Warriors who ill mention just for Fun. And an 11th Doctor a piece of Bacon a Dex and a guy Left for Speed And that's what it's like here on the ERB WIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (Fast Accordion Solo) A lot of fucking people: WHO WON!? Song End Ok and that's it, it actually took me Atleast 3 hours to write this, and another hour to type it (I wrote it in a journal) So I hope you enjoy my hard work SideNote I know RTPette and TMC aren't in this, I couldn't find o place for them to be and I wanted them to be in the same line with RTP, but I didn't want to move RTP or mention him again, so, sorry I as well know Super Mysterious isn't in it as well which I am disappointed in myself for, I know I could've made a good line for him but I forgot about him after I wrote the song and I couldn't fit him in anywhere after that, sorry SM. And lastly I know Rebekah isn't in it either, I thought about putting her in it but I felt like it just wouldn't be right, I would've very liked to use her in this but it's not the kind of thing she could be mentioned in, again sorry for that. Welp, that's it please tell me what you think, if I forgot you, or whatever else there is to say. Thanks For reading :D People I realize I forgot after the Song was posted Patrick I wanted to put you and even had a line for you, but I forgot it, sorry man ResonX I actually had a pretty good line for you like, "there's a reson that this wiki is one if the best" but I completely forgot it, sorry. Chespin well I know it doesn't matter as much, but yeah I forgot Chespin, but he most likely would've just been a fast said name Like Flare and Tux for example. Category:Blog posts